Hora de ser el héroe
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Como se conocieron Stan y Carla.


**Esto es algo que se hace mucho en la sección de inglés, relato algo que en la serie solo apareció unos segundos, como se conocieron Stan y Carla**

 **El comienzo del Starla.**

A Stan no le gustaba ir al cine solo pero Ford no había querido ir con él y por eso se encontraba solo haciendo fila para comprar su entrada, en serio la película parecía interesante, era de un viejo vaquero, podría ser una sátira, cosa que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver pero era un buen descanso de las cosas de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustaban.

Se estaba retando mentalmente de no haber llevado dulces escondidos, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba que le estaban robando y sin pensar le pegó un gancho izquierdo al ladrón.

Lo que no se esperó fueron los aplausos y el beso de la chica a la que había ayudado, era increíblemente guapa y en serio no esperaba que alguna vez una chica así lo besara.

Él era consciente de cómo se veía, gordo, con granos, el pantalón hasta las axilas y ese moñito del que su hermano tanto se burlaba y que de golpe le pareció tan tonto.

Fue por el pánico que le dio el ser besado por una joven tan hermosa que se separó de ella, compró la entrada y de forma apurada fue a sentarse en el asiento que le parecía más adecuado.

Se estaba tratando de tranquilizar cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba y cuando se dio vuelta vio que era la joven que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

— Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude agradecerte — dijo ella a lo que Stan le miro notablemente sonrojado.

— No fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar — tratando de sacarle importancia a lo que había hecho, en serio era algo que no tenía importancia y más porque había dejado el box hacía bastante tiempo y se había vuelto un gordito.

— Para mi si es algo importante, de no ser por ti yo habría perdido mi bolso, con mis llaves y todo lo que me importa — en serio le estaba agradecida, y le parecía tierno que era, era como un muñeco y en serio le daban ganas de apretarle las mejillas, hasta lo tímido que era le parecía tierno.

— Gracias — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, era algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso y por un momento pensó en cuantas ganas tenía de que su hermano estuviera con él para que le ayudara a saber que era lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? Debe de ser odioso estar sentado solo en el cine — dijo ella mirando el asiento que estaba al lado del de él.

— Claro… puedes sentarte si... quieres — sintiéndose idiota y para su sorpresa ella se sentó sonriendo levemente.

— Me olvide de presentarme, me llamo Carla, Carla McCorkle — tardo unos segundos antes de responder él.

— Stanley Pines, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Stan o Lee — dijo todo rápido y habría dicho algo más pero las luces del cine se empezaron a apagar.

Estuvieron callados hasta que la película terminara y Stan se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, no quería que le pasara algo en camino a su casa.

— Me sorprendió como le golpeaste a ese ladrón — dijo ella mientras caminaban por las calles de New Jersey.

— Antes hacía boxeo pero lo deje, es que mi papá me había obligado a hacerlo y nunca me gusto — sintiéndose más tranquilo, cosa que nunca le había pasado con una mujer.

— Es una lástima que lo hubieras dejado porque en serio creo que eres maravilloso en eso, el golpe que le diste fue en serio maravilloso — animándolo, en serio estaba sorprendida con él.

— Creo que podría volver a hacerlo, si me ayudas a entrenar porque en serio me costara mucho volver a entrenar — ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

— Claro que entrenaremos juntos, no seré tan buena boxeando como tu pero creo que aprenderé a defenderme para que lo que paso hoy no me vuelva a pasar, no siempre voy a tener un héroe que me salve.

Fue en eso que llegaron a la casa de ella y antes de irse dentro de la casa lo abrazó con fuerza, le do un beso en la mejilla, saco un papel de su bolso, anoto su teléfono y se lo dio.

— No te olvides de llamarme Stan o me enojare mucho — dicho eso se fue a su casa dejando a un sorprendido Stan que tardo en poder moverse.

Xxxxx

Cuando llego a su casa caminaba como un robot y de esa forma entro a su cuarto, para su mala suerte su hermano estaba leyendo y por eso no se dio cuenta de que su hermano había entrado al cuarto.

— No me vas a creer que fue lo que me paso hoy — dijo en serio tratando de recuperarse de lo que le había pasado esa noche.

— ¿Lograste robarle la billetera a alguien y el cine te salió gratis? — trato de adivinar su hermano Stanford, eso habría sido lo más común para su hermano.

— No, salve a una chica hermosa de un ladrón y ahora me quiere ayudar a entrenar — eso logró que su hermano dejara el libro de lado.

— Por favor no mientras, porque en serio lo que dices es más que increíble — cuando escucho eso sao de su bolsillo el papelito y le mostró el número de teléfono y eso hizo que Stanford se sorprendiera y lo abrazara con fuerza, en serio estaba orgulloso de su hermano.

— Maldito afortunado, en serio me sorprende que hayas logrado sorprender a una chica, seguramente debe de ser guapa porque sé que tu tienes buen gusto.

Al día siguiente fue al colegio y se sorprendió de ver que unos pocos casilleros del suyo estaban el de Carla, de ahí fueron al gimnasio comunitario donde se anotaron los dos y eso no solo fue el comienzo de una rutina de ejercicio, también fue el de una relación que duraría muchos años.

 **Espero perdonen lo corto del fic pero fue una idea que me vino de golpe y la quise escribir.**


End file.
